


I'm your sweet sugar candyman

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship, Teasing, Workplace Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era intento a fissare un punto dalla parte opposta della stanza, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.Yuri era seduto scompostamente su una sedia, il gomito posato sul tavolo lì accanto.Aveva in mano un lecca-lecca.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	I'm your sweet sugar candyman

**_ \- I’m your sweet sugar candyman - _ **

Yuya era esasperato.

Si era svegliato di pessimo umore quella mattina, senza nemmeno avere ben chiaro il perché.

Avrebbe tanto voluto che Chinen lo capisse, che lo lasciasse perdere almeno per qualche ora, che comprendesse il suo malumore e rimandasse qualsiasi discussione almeno all’ora di pranzo, quando lui, ne era certo, si sarebbe sentito più bendisposto.

Non era stato così fortunato.

_Glielo possiamo dire, per una buona volta? O forse vuoi aspettare che io compia trentacinque anni per smettere di preoccuparti del fatto che sono troppo piccolo?_

Yuya l’aveva guardato, e non aveva potuto far altro che sospirare.

Non piaceva nemmeno a lui tenere nascosto agli altri ragazzi il fatto che loro due stessero insieme.

Puntualmente, Yuri gli chiedeva spiegazioni e, puntualmente, lui non era in grado di dargliene, e lo lasciava a fare congetture su congetture, a lamentarsi di non sentirsi importante, a insistere e basta.

Normalmente, lo lasciava anche fare. Si isolava dentro la sua testa e rimaneva a guardarlo, senza davvero sentire quello che l’altro gli stava dicendo.

Poi gli domandava scusa, gli diceva che gliel’avrebbero detto presto e tutto finiva lì, Chinen rimaneva di cattivo umore per un po’ e poi risolvevano con un bacio o, occasionalmente, con del sesso.

Era in quel modo che Takaki era riuscito a scampare alle sue richieste per gli ultimi due mesi, ma quella mattina era stata la goccia che aveva fatto traboccare il vaso.

_“Sono felice per te se riesci a fingere indifferenza nei miei confronti davanti a tutti gli altri, ma si dà il caso che io non ci riesca!” gli aveva urlato contro; l’altro era andato a prenderlo per dirigersi agli studi di registrazione. Erano riusciti a uscire indenni da appena un paio di minuti di conversazione civile sulla canzone che avrebbero dovuto incidere quel giorno, prima che il più piccolo tirasse fuori quello che sembrava essere il suo argomento di conversazione preferito._

_“Non è che sia facile, Chii. E nemmeno mi piace fingere che io e te non stiamo insieme. Ma mi sforzo, e vorrei che ci riuscissi anche tu” gli aveva risposto con una lieve irritazione._

_Sapeva che non era il momento adatto per parlarne, che se avessero continuato su quella linea avrebbe finito con il rispondergli male._

_Ma Chinen non aveva avuto la perspicacia di tacere, e aveva continuato a parlare._

_“Ma perché c’è bisogno di sforzarsi? Perché non possiamo semplicemente dirglielo? Si può sapere di che cosa diavolo ti preoccupi? Seriamente, Yuuyan, non capisco davvero come fai a fare finta di niente ogni maledetta volta in cui siamo con loro.” aveva sibilato fra i denti, mostrando quell’atteggiamento che era tipico dei momenti in cui non gli veniva concesso qualcosa che voleva._

_Takaki allora si era stancato, troppo presto._

_“Fidati, non è poi così difficile indossare il proprio amore come se fosse odio. Anzi, devo dire che alle volte me lo rendi dannatamente semplice.”_

Ripensandoci, Yuya si rendeva conto di aver esagerato.

Anzi, non appena aveva pronunciato quelle parole si era morso la lingua, ma non poteva pretendere che l’altro lo ignorasse.

Non aveva urlato, non se l’era presa con lui, non aveva ribattuto.

Era semplicemente rimasto in silenzio, smettendo di parlargli.

E lui non gli aveva ancora chiesto scusa, non ne aveva ancora avuto le forze, perché sapeva che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a sopportare il suo sorrisino di vittoria nel momento in cui lui avesse ammesso di aver sbagliato.

Ora si trovavano seduti tutti insieme in una stanza, in attesa che il manager li andasse a chiamare per andare ad incidere.

Yuya era seduto su un divanetto, poco distante da Dai-chan e Yamada.

I due avevano tentato di coinvolgerlo nella loro discussione, ma Yuya aveva dato quasi subito forfait.

Era intento a fissare un punto dalla parte opposta della stanza, senza riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

Yuri era seduto scompostamente su una sedia, il gomito posato sul tavolo lì accanto.

Aveva in mano un lecca-lecca.

Yuya non voleva sapere da dove l’avesse tirato fuori, ma aveva una chiara idea di quello che intendesse fare.

Dapprincipio l’aveva fissato con aria perplessa, alzando un sopracciglio in sua direzione e trovandolo un gesto alquanto puerile.

Quando il più piccolo l’aveva scartato e l’aveva messo in bocca, si era trovato costretto a ricredersi.

Passava la lingua sulla caramella con aria lasciva, in gesti lenti e misurati, con lo sguardo fisso negli occhi di Yuya.

Quest’ultimo continuava a dire a se stesso che doveva smettere di guardarlo prima che fosse troppo tardi, che così avrebbe soltanto ceduto alla sua preoccupazione, ma non ci riusciva.

C’era qualcosa di magnetico in quell’immagine; alternava le proprie occhiate, passando dalla bocca del più piccolo alla sua lingua, dalla lingua al lecca-lecca, dal lecca-lecca ai suoi occhi, alla palese provocazione in essi, al modo in cui lo guardavano, come se lo stessero invitando a fare qualcosa.

Yuya ci aveva provato; si era conficcato le unghie nei palmi delle mani, così forte da farsi male, ma non era riuscito ad ignorarlo quando aveva tolto la caramella di bocca e _si era leccato le labbra_.

Lentamente, nel modo più lascivo possibile, come ad essere certo che lui non si perdesse nemmeno un istante di quel semplice gesto.

Ed era stato questo a farlo cedere.

Si alzò di scatto dal divano, incurante dell’avere gli sguardi degli altri addosso, e si diresse verso Chinen.

Una volta di fronte a lui, si limitò a lanciargli un’occhiataccia, prima di afferrarlo per un braccio.

“Vieni con me” sibilò, trascinandolo fuori dalla stanza.

“Mi fai male” commentò l’altro, più per vizio che per una reale sofferenza.

Takaki poteva sentire la soddisfazione nel suo tono di voce, ma in quel momento tutto quello a cui riusciva a pensare era la propria erezione che gli premeva nei pantaloni, dolorosa, e al fatto che chi l’aveva provocata era anche quello che doveva risolvere il problema.

Entrò dentro i bagni, ancora trascinandoselo dietro, dopodiché lo spinse dentro uno dei cubicoli e si chiuse violentemente la porta alle spalle.

Rimase fermo a guardarlo per qualche secondo, cercando di calmare il respiro.

Poi si avventò su di lui, mettendogli le mani intorno alla vita e spingendolo finché la schiena non gli sbatté contro la parete, cominciando ad accarezzargli i fianchi e a baciarlo sotto il collo, mordendolo leggermente, ancora abbastanza in sé da non ritenere saggio lasciargli dei segni.

Passarono pochi minuti, prima che si separasse e riprendesse a guardarlo, con aria a metà fra l’irritazione e la più pura eccitazione.

“Che cosa pensavi di fare, esattamente?” gli chiese, con il fiato corto.

Il più piccolo si limitò a sorridergli. Con un movimento repentino poi, lo afferrò per una spalla, costringendolo ad invertire le posizioni.

Si mise in ginocchio di fronte a lui, liberandolo della cintura e abbassandogli velocemente pantaloni e boxer.

“Esattamente questo” gli rispose, con un sorriso, prima di chinarsi in avanti e leccare una prima volta l’erezione del più grande.

Yuya si morse un labbro, tentando a stento di trattenere un gemito.

Non voleva che li sentissero, o sarebbe stata la fine istantanea della loro carriera.

Si mise una mano sulla bocca, la morse, mentre l’altro continuava a muovere la bocca in modo erratico sopra di lui, alternando l’utilizzo della lingua a quello delle labbra e, di tanto in tanto, a quello dei denti, senza mai prenderlo del tutto in bocca.

Si muoveva lentamente, conscio di stare portando l’altro all’esasperazione.

E Yuya non si trovava nella posizione adatta per poter portare troppa pazienza.

“Chii... fai qualcosa, qualcosa di concreto, _adesso_!” sibilò, portando una mano dietro la nuca dell’altro e tentando di spingergli la testa in avanti.

Yuri posò le mani sulle sue gambe, facendo resistenza.

Alzò gli occhi in sua direzione, sul viso un’aria innocente che stonava con la situazione in cui si trovavano.

“Te lo rendo semplice, vero?” gli disse, sarcastico, andando a leccarlo per l’ennesima volta. “Fingere che io ti sia indifferente?” ancora, quella maledetta lingua si mosse su di lui. “Indossare il tuo amore come se fosse odio...” fece una pausa, sorridendo. “Mi stai odiando, in questo momento?” gli chiese poi, avvicinando sempre di più le labbra alla punta dell’erezione.

“Lo farò se non fai immediatamente qualcosa” gli rispose l’altro fra i denti.

Per il più piccolo, sembrò essere sufficiente.

Si chinò maggiormente su di lui, questa volta prendendolo del tutto in bocca e cominciando a succhiare, come a voler recuperare il tempo perso nel provocarlo.

Non che Yuya si lamentasse, tutt’altro; la presa sulla sua testa ora non incontrava la minima resistenza, e lui la spingeva sempre di più contro di sé, cercando di aumentare quella sensazione di calore, di umido, quel ritmo che rischiava di fargli perdere il controllo.

E Chinen d’altro canto sembrava ben contento di lasciarlo fare, di lasciarsi guidare in quel modo, perché era consapevole che, qualunque fosse la loro posizione, era lui ad avere il controllo.

Yuya sentì il rumore di una cerniera, e aprì gli occhi solo per vedere che il più piccolo aveva preso a muovere la mano sulla propria erezione, con lo stesso ritmo della bocca sulla sua.

Quando si sentì arrivare al limite, si tenne pronto a tenere ferma la testa di Chinen su di lui, ma risultò non essercene bisogno.

Il ragazzo rimase fermo, muovendo solo la propria mano ancora più velocemente, e lasciò che il più grande gli venisse in bocca, mentre pochi secondi dopo raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo.

Lo lasciò andare, lentamente, leccando per l’ultima volta la pelle sensibile come ulteriore provocazione.

Si rialzò, guardandolo dritto negli occhi e passandosi per la seconda volta nell’arco della giornata la lingua sulle labbra.

Yuya gli diede un colpo sulla testa, irritato per la semplicità con cui l’altro era stato in grado di fargli perdere il controllo, ma non commentò oltre.

Si pulirono e si rimisero in ordine i vestiti, prima di uscire dal bagno ed incamminarsi per tornare dagli altri.

“Non mi hai risposto: è così semplice allora mascherare l’amore con l’odio?” gli chiese il più piccolo, a bassa voce, quando furono davanti alla porta.

Yuya tentennò prima di aprirla, voltandosi verso di lui con un sorriso.

“Se farmelo venire duro davanti a tutti gli altri usando uno sporco mezzuccio come un lecca-lecca lo chiami amore, allora no, non è affatto semplice” lo prese in giro, felice di aver avuto l’ultima parola.

E fu felice fin quando non ebbe aperto la porta, e non si fu ritrovato di fronte agli sguardi maliziosi dei propri compagni di gruppo, che li fissavano come chi la sapeva lunga.

Non ebbe il coraggio di voltarsi verso Chinen, perché sapeva già quale sguardo avrebbe avuto in volto.

Avrebbe dovuto saperlo.

Alla fine, Yuri otteneva sempre quello che voleva.


End file.
